Earth 2 - South Park & Pokemon
by Ninja -Swag Creations Founder
Summary: Okay, so you all know the theory of multiple realities? Well, allow me to set the scene for you. The quaint little mountain town; South Park. The region; Western. The world; Pokemon. As you can tell, this isn't going to be your average fic. Full Summary Inside, Tweak X Craig. If you like Angst and Adventure with a serious plot, you've come to the right place.


**Authors Note;;** Ninja here! I am proud to introduce the first chapter of my South Park/Pokemon fic. Now, it's important that you understand that this is not a traditional crossover- there will be no Ash Ketchum, and South Park is basically taking the place of Pallet Town. All the other cities will be true to the Manga/Anime with their names/Leaders. I would love to hear what you think about this fic, and if it should be continued/changed/discontinued/etc.

**Plot;; **The town of South Park, tucked away in the Kanto region, has always been peaceful. Surrounded by a massive wall, it has less connections to Pokemon than most other places. Aside from the occasional contracter here and there, or the odd pet, the land here is pretty much the peoples. This is where Tweek has lived his entire life, tucked away from the atrocities the world is sure to promise if he ever leaves. He enjoys his predictable, safe lifestyle, and would have continued on in life to inherit his parents coffee shop- had fait not come banging on his door. Now, after getting caught up in a fight that was never his, our twitchy blond coffee addict is going to find out what it takes, to be a real hero. Along the way, he'll meet friends and enemies alike, uncover an evil plot, and have to cope with the odd relationship that's formed between him, and the mysterious Trainer that's been chosen to save them all.

It follows the basic storyline of the Manga, but with MANY differences. The pairings will be TweekXCraig (main), StanXKyle (sub)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was just another day in South Park- or at least, that's the impression I was under when I got up that morning. If I'd had any idea of how wrong I was, I might not have bothered getting out of bed at all, because honestly, almost getting killed wasn't really my thing. In fact, danger or threat of any kind was something I prided myself in staying far away from, and so when it literally found itself on my towns doorstep, I was loath to participate in any way, shape, or form. Of course, I hadn't taken into account the fact that I had a strong set of morals, and that sometimes, things are just beyond your control.

It was this combination of moral and absolution that now had me standing in the middle of a fight I had no business being a part of, facing down two strangers in black with a very angry looking Bayleaf backing them up.

How did I go from walking to school, to fighting for my life?

"Tweek! You have to use the pokeball! P-please, it's the only way!" yelled Butters from his place on the ground behind me, covered in cuts from the razor leaf attack the enemies pokemon had just unleashed upon him.

It had been that very attack- or the sound of the scuffle at least- that had lured me off the path, and where I had seen Butters drop his bag to shield himself. Out of the forgotten knapsac, a small red ball had rolled out, and as I ran out to help him, I hadn't realized I'd picked it up. Now that Butters had so kindly informed me of this...

"Jesus!"

My initial reaction was to throw it- I didn't want it anywhere near me, and the fact that I'd snatched it up in the first place was absolutely shocking- but another part, the one that I suppose prompted me to grab it in the first place, refused to let it go, and I found my knuckles turning white from how hard I was gripping the small, red, ball.

Despite my terror, some small part of my brain, the one that was constantly aware of all the worlds dangers, had managed to snag the one possible weapon to act in my defense, and it wasn't going to let go.

I was hesitant though, not only because of the potentially deadly situation I was in, or because I was sketchy by nature, but because I'd never gone near a Pokemon in my life. Though they were used in some instances for work in the town by the people there, or by the rare Trainer that came through on thier way to thier next City, Park Town was a generally 'Pokemon Free' place.

The wall that surrounded the Town made sure of that.

"Hey kid, why don't you hand over that ball?" called one of the men suddenly, snapping my attention back to them.

"Yeah," continued the second, and now that I could hear her voice, I could tell she was exactly that; a female. "and while your at it, why don't you hand over that bag too- save us the trouble of having to getting it ourselves?"

The bag itself had been forgotten some feet away, and Butters looked anxious as it was mentioned.

Cold and taunting, her voice sounded no different from the bullies in school- accept maybe a little older- and it wasn't until Butters came to stand beside me, as still as could be, that I realized how hard I was shaking.

"Well gee fellers- these pokemon aren't really ours to give away, you see? I was just deliverin' them to Professor Marsh , and if they were to find out I'd just given 'em away, well I'd be grounded for the rest of my life!" rambled Butters, trying his best not to shift from side to side as he spoke.

"Shut it kid! We know exactly what's going on here- you think we don't do recon before a high paying job like this?" sneered the guy in response, and immidiately my brain threw itself into hyperdrive.

The mere knowledge that these people, in thier matching outfits, and with thier cold words, were being paid by some second party to terrorize one of my schoolmates, and steal a trio of pokemon brought on true horror, because with a mind like mind, how could it not snatch it and run? In a matter of second my mind was spinning with thoughts of mafias, gangs, assasins, and killers, and any thoughts I'd had of comparing them to the bullies at school vanished.

"Enough talk- Bayleaf, grab that bag!" commanded the girl, and at once a pair of vines shot out of the pokemons neck, snatching up the black bag the ball in my own hand had fallen from.

Butters had suggested there were more- were they still inside his bag?

"Tweek.." pleaded the blond next to me, and I knew what he wanted right away.

"I can't u-use this B-butters!" I insisted, "Here!" yet even as I moved to shove the ball into his hands, he was moving away, arms waving in refusal.

"I can't Tweek. The Professor told me specifically not to let the Pokemon out. If I did that, I'd be in more trouble than I could manage."

Now I was livid. The two strangers were digging through the black bag, flinging papers and folders everywhere, frowns etched into thier faces. If any part of me believed they would just leave after getting what they wanted, I would have given them the ball in my hand right that minute. The only problem was, I had seen them flat out attack Butters- without any warning at all!

For some reason, that just wasn't too reasuring, and I wasn't willing to let the ball go.

So why couldn't I use it?

"Hey, here's one!" exclaimed the guy, and my eyes widened in horror as a ball identicle to the one in my hand was produced from the bag. It was snatched up by the girl quick enough though, and for some reason, knowing she had control of a second pokemon wasn't helping my mood.

"Where's the other?" she growled, and I stepped back, tugging at Butters' shirt.

I didn't want to be there anymore, I wanted to leave - right then- because they might not react fast enough to catch us when they were so preoccupied. They looked so interested in finding those other balls, and when they did, not even the one pokemon I had would stand a chance.

"There it is!" came the males sudden response, causing me to jump even though I had never looked away from them. He wasn't looking in the bag anymore though. Instead, he was looking off toward us, in the grass where the bag had originally fallen.

Strange, I hadn't seen it fall out with the one in my hand.

"Bayleaf, grab it!" yelled the girl, and once again those vines came shooting forward.

"NO! I'll be grounded forever!" screamed Butters, and before I knew what was happening, he was running out into the field, snatching up the pokeball. And those whips were coming right for him. And me, well, I froze in complete horror.

It was his scream that snapped me out of it. More of a choking gurgle than anything else due to the way the vines were wrapped around his throat, that sound made my eyes water in terror and my heart explode in my chest, and it forced my hand forward, throwing the ball out toward them.

"Make it STOP!" I screamed, now empty hands flying up to pull at my hair, brown eyes closing to block it all out.

I didn't see the flash of red light as the pokemon burst from it's confines, and didn't see the hailstorm of blazing embers that rained down upon the vines holding my school-mates neck. What I did do, was hear the scream of outrage that came from the girl, and the male ordering his Pokemon to attack again.

"Tweek!"

Butters voice forced my eyes open again, because if he was talking- shouting for me- he couldn't be dead, could he?

Coffee brown eyes snapped up to see him running towards me, but it was what was going on behind the escaping teen that made me pale. That huge Bayleaf was coming up fast behind him, the side of it's face charred from a no longer existing fire. It was enraged by whatever had gone on in the three seconds my eyes had been closed, and for a long moment I was convinced it was going to catch up with him.

"Get him you no good Pokemon!" snarled the woman, her face twisted in fury.

And then, so quickly my eyes could hardly make out what it was, a small, tri colored dog slammed into the side of the raging grass pokemon, knocking it sideways.

For a single moment I was astonished- a freaking _puppy_ had just succesfully knocked away a furious pokemon that was twice its size! But as Butters finally stumbled over to me, clutching a small red and white ball to his chest, I realized that I no longer had the ball _I_ had been clutching, and understanding dawned. That was no puppy, it was the Pokemon I had summoned.

"Tweek!" shouted Butters, starting me enough to make me jump. "You did it! Now we have a chance! Quick, make him attack again!"

Yes, attacking. That was a good idea. Though the pokemon was small, it had already proven it was able to do this, and fire always beat grass, didn't it? But as I opened my mouth to convey this, I paused.

"How? D-Don't I have to be specific?"

I could remember something they had said in school about fighting pokemon, and how their trainers had to order the moves they made...but I didn't know any of this pokemons moves! South Park High was just as normal high school- sure, they taught you the basics about pokemon, for safety and carreer purposes, but they never taught us anything like this!

"Well gosh, how should I know?" snapped Butters as he nervously wrung his hands. "Whatever your gonna do, you should be quick about it- that Bayleaf sure looks mad!"

And it did.

It was currently chasing the smaller pokemon around the clearing, vines extended and slashing at the ground just behind the tiger striped pup, too slow to actually strike it. I knew the smaller pokemon wouldn't be able to last much longer, and I knew I would have to do something, but what? God, think Tweek, think! He's a dog pokemon, and the Bayleaf was burnt so that also made him fire. And fire, that made smoke, right?

"Alright!" I exclaimed, summoning up the few scraps of courage and confidence I could find. The little dogs ears were perked towards me, and I could feel Butters hopeful gaze, which wasn't helping at all. "Use a- ngh!- smoke attack!"

I knew it was a pretty vague request- and hell, it may not even have be a real thing- but I was desperate. To my alarm and delight though, the pokemon spun abruptly on his heels, mouth parting to let a massive wave of thick, black smoke shoot out at it's foe.

"He did it!" cried Butters beside me." Now, make him rain fire again!"

At this, I faultered.

"Rain Fire again?"

"Yeah, like when you let him out of the ball!" he continued hurridly, and a realized that that's what must have caused the burn on the Bayleafs face. As I opened my mouth to shout this however, a hailstorm of leaves shot out of the black fog that surrounded the grass pokemon. There were far more than he had sent at Butters, and they spun with a force that was meant to kill. Like ninja stars they sliced through the air toward the tiger striped pup.

"MOVE!" I screamed, horrified that he'd be sliced into pieces right before my eyes. Butters let out a choked whimper beside me, and we watched together as he tried to dodge through the chaos.

He _did_ make it through to the other side, but like razors, each leaf that had struck him had sliced open a fine line through his fur and flesh, and blood sprung up along his shoulders, cheek, flanks, and chest. He was panting heavily too, and to make it all the worse, the smoke was beginning to lift enough for the trapt pokemon within the see.

"Now's your chance Bayleaf!" yelled the guy- who had been oddly silent with his partner for the last few seconds, simply watching the display between the two pokemon. "Finish him with Slam!"

I knew that this was it. I had no other ideas, and even if I had posessed the knowladge, I doubt I would have been able to use it anyways. The small spark of hope I had felt diminished, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes a gain. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? They had one of the pokeballs- couldn't that be enough?

The dog pokemon yelped feircly as it was struck, but I had wrenched my eyes closed. I was pitiful to not look, to at least stand to the very end with the brave little pokemon who had tried to fight for us, but I couldn't. He was probably going to have his back broken or his skull crushed, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Well, that was easy." laughed the woman, and I didn't have to look at her to know she was pleased with herself.

"How can you do this?" I cried, frustrated and terrified, and tired. When I had left the house this morning, this was _not_ what I had been planning on crossing paths with two jerks who wanted to kill my friend and hurt a baby of a pokemon! "W-what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah!" piped up Butters from beside me, and his voice mirrored my anger, lacking only the helplessness. He didn't sound defeated like I did. "How can you do this to innocent people and Pokemon? Didn't your mom ever teach you any manners?"

"Manners are for children." spat the man, scowling as if we couldn't possibly understand. "The world will eat you alive if you try to play by the rules. Now, Bayleaf, finish of those kids with another Slam!"

I froze at the words. There was no way Butters and I could withstand that much force- we'd be crushed!

The Pokemon, Bayleaf, had been standing over the form of the tiger pup, who lay motionless at it's feet. Upon hearing it's masters orders however, it ceased it's inspection and turned to lay its cold eyes on us. I could tell that it knew, that even though the dog had been the one to attack it, _I_ had ordered it to.

I flinched out of instinct when the grass pokemon started forward. The bunching of muscle in it's legs, like a wire pulled taut, was poised to spring him forward, but high pitched, almost pitiful snarling filled the air, and a moment later, the pups fangs were fastened into the back leg of the Bayleaf.

It was a rather useless attempt in all honesty- if the Bayleaf had truly wanted to, he could have kept running even with the small dog clamping onto it like that. But instead, it paused, ignoring it's masters command in order to glance down at the striped monstrosity clinging to it.

"GAH! Dont d-do it! Run away!" I called, willing at least one of us to escape. Butters and I could never outrun this thing, but maybe it could- four legs were faster than two anyways, right? But my shouts were left ignored as the pup continued to snarl and tighten his grip.

More out of irritance than anything I supose, the larger pokemon began to try and shake him off, but the other refused to let go.

"Bayleaf, quit wasting our time and get rid of that pest!" snarled the woman, balling her hands into fists.

The two, thick vines that had threatened Butters earlier, now began to make their way from either side of the neck under it's jawbones. Like snakes they slithered down to wrap firmly around the dog pokemons belly, wher ehe bagan to tug and pull, eventually ripping his leg free of the dogs jaws. Without a second thought, he tossed the creature aside like a human would fling a piece of trash.

I watched, in disbelief, as the orange canine twisted through the air, until it was his paws that met the ground instead of his face. Though he stumbled a bit, he managed to keep his footing, and whirled around to face his attacked with a fierce glint in his small eyes, which flicked briefly toward me, the question in them plain to see; _'What now?'_

For a moment both the Bayleaf and I shared an expression of pure disbelief. I had never expected the two foot dog- no, _puppy_, to be so agile after withstanding all that. Hell, if _I_ had gone through all that, I'd probably be dead! I was quick to snap out of it though, because the Bayleaf was aiming his vines again.

I'm glad to say I didn't hesitate as much this time to issue an attack, but that might have been because Butters had already told me what it was.

"Quick, rain fire on him!" I yelled, and as the last syllable left my lips, the pokemons parted, and with a deep inhale, he sharply exhaled a barrage a small, burning flames. Like the sparks that flew off a charred log when you rolled it, the fiery bits were blown in a powerful wave at the Bayleaf, burning his vines and chest, pushing him back. When he could finally stand it no more, he retreated.

"You worthless pokemon!" groaned the guy as the whining creature took cover behind him. "I knew we should have taken the Totodile- at least it's evolution isn't a coward, not to mention the type advantage we would have had!"

"Get back in your ball!" said the girl, returning him before she rounded on us. "You stupid kids might have gotten lucky this time, but we'll be back for that Pokemon," she growled, pointing at the ball in Butters hands before motioning to the tiger striped puppy, "and that one too!"

And then, they took off running, down the path toward the forest.

"W-we should go." I said, turning to Butters, who nodded.

"Don't forget your Pokemon." he said in return, before starting off down the path in the opposite direstion, toward the town.

"Wait! He's not _my_ p-pokemon!" I protested, but all I received was a "Hurry up, Professor Marsh is gonna be awfully worried- I was suppose to be there ages ago!"

Turning to the tiger pup, who had padded over toward us, I meekly held the ball out toward him. "Return?"

In a flash of red light, he disapeared within the ball. Looking down at the orb, I realized I could see the pokemon through the red top of it. He had been miniturized to fit within, and was looking back up at me brightfully. He didn't seem upset that I'd almost gotten him killed, or that I'd allowed his friend to be taken, and that just made me feel all the more guilty about all this.

"Ngh! I'm gonna be in so much trouble..." I groaned, before running off to catch up with Butters, who was already retreating down the path.

* * *

Needless to say, the walk back to town was horrible. Not only was I exhausted from being scared stiff just minutes before, but I had convinced myself that those two thieves were still trailing us. Everytime a twig snapped or the winds rustled a leaf I jumped in terror, yelping and flinching as if I were a kicked puppy. Butters had tried his best to calm me, but even after we'd found ourselves within the safety of the town, I was still on edge.

"I hope they aren't _too_ mad." mumbled Butters, who was still clutching the Pokeball he'd saved earlier. He'd insisted that I hold on to the other one, that it knew me so it would be more comfortable. I tried to argue, to say that me using it once didn't mean that it knew _or _liked it, but the blond had simply continued on as if he hadn't heard me- which I was beginning to think was a habit for him.

By the time we actually reached Dr. Marshes laboritory though, I found that I was nervous for an entirely different reason than being followed. I had _used_ one of these pokemon, and to make matters even worse, I hadn't even been able to get back the third pokemon, which those two thieves had gotten away with. Was _I_ going to be in trouble, just like Butters? Would they ground me, or lock me away as a thief _too_?

Butters ended up dragging me into the Lab, but in his defense, he did so in the nicest mannor I've ever seen. His reasuring smile and own willingness to enter might have worked- if I'd failed to pick up on the slight waver in his voice, the one that betrayed his false confidence. So, as I was shoved through the double doors of the building, I was half expecting an angry mob to descend upon us. What lay there instead, was an empty room.

It was a large room, with pale white walls and ceramic tiling along the floor. The lights weren't exactly off, but they were dimmed in a manner that the edges of the room were darkened. The long tables that were arranged throughout the room were all covered in piles of books and paper that cast long shadows across the floor, and on the wall toward the back of the rooom, was a stand whose shelves were filled with small red and white balls.

Other than this, it was silent, and empty.

"D-do all of those have Pokemon in them?" I asked, and found myself there was nobody in the room but us, it felt as if the slightest noise would set of..._something_.

"Yeah. The Professer studies all kind of Pokemon- he's even got ones from the other Regions!" replied Butters, whose voice wasn't quite so soft as mine. He clearly wasn't afraid of waking up any invisible monsters, and part of me envied him for it.

"What does he do with them all?" I wondered aloud as Butters led us farther into the massive room.

"Well, mostly he just takes notes and learnes from em, but he's also in charge of making sure that the New Trainers around here get their first Pokemon. Usually he just gives them one of the ones on the wall back there, but this time..." he trailed off, mumbling and tripping over his words. "Well, the Trainer whose comin' tomorrow is special, see? And I was sent all the way to the next Town - Viridian- to pick up these pokemon. He's supposed to have his choice of _three_, but now we only have _two_..."

"How do you know all this?"

It was a rather abrupt question on my part, but I _was_ curious. The Professors son, Stan, went to our school, but I'd never though of him and Butters as close enough to know this much about their parent work lives. And even if that was the case, it didn't explain why he'd of asked butters to handle something so important. I was glad when Butters smiled though, and I could tell he hadn't been offended by my inquiry.

"Well about two years ago, my Dad told me that if I wanted the latest SmashO'ramma game, I'd have to buy it myself, So, I went lookin' for a summer job, but I didn't really fit any of the positions so well. Eventually I came across an add for the Professor here- he was looking for someone to help him orgonize his work." Butters Explained.

"_This_ work?" I asked, pointing tot he piles of loose paper stacked on every available surface.

"Yup- you shoulda' seen it _before_ I started helpin' him. Now though, he trusts me with bigger tasks, like gettin' the new pokemon...only, I ain't gonna be allowed to after what happened today." he trailed. "Oh well, no use puttin' it off longer. Professor Marsh? I'm back!"

Somewhere toward the back of the room, a door burst open.

"Im not sleeping!" screamed the Professor as he stumbled out. His hair was sticking up on one side as if he'd been laying on it, and on the same side, his cheek had a piece of paper stuck to it, no doubt by drool. I grimaced at the thought, and took a step back.

"It's okay sir, it's only me and Tweek."

Pulling the paper off his face and wiping the sleep from his eyes, he finally took a good look at us, and frowned.

"What the hell have you boys been doing?" he demanded, arms crossing, and it was only then that I realized what we must look like; covered in dirt and scratches, hair messy, eyes exhausted.

"Well ya see sir, there was a bit of a problem-" began Butters, only to be cut off by the older man.

"A problem? What kind of problem- this is a very important task I entrusted you with Butters, nothing can go wrong!"

"I know!" he exclaimed, voice raising a pitch in his panic. "And I really tried- I did everything you said! But there were these two bad guys, and they attacked me and tried to steal the pokemon!"

"They WHAT?!" yelled the Professor, and I had to cover my ears from the noise. This wasn't good. We were going to be fed to those Pokemon on the back wall, or worse- what if they sold us into slavery to pay for the lost pokemon?!

"They only got the one Professor, please, calm down.." begged the other blond, inching toward the enraged man. _I_ was inching toward the door, where I might be able to get a head on the loon and his pokemon.

"Calm down? These Pokemon are our only chance of-"he began, but cut himself short. "God dammit Butters! I asked you to do one thing; bring the Pokemon here! "

Butters was now staring at his feet, and I had managed to inch quite a few feet toward the door. There was something in the way he'd stopped himself from speaking, something about the words chosen and the panic, that seemed too suspicious. My insides were telling me that there was something more to all of this, something far more important than a Trainer receiving his first pokemon. What had Butters been carrying, and why was it's purpose so important?

Why were people willing to kill for it?

I didn't want to stick around and find out, because quite frankly, the less you know, the safer your are when it comes to matters like this. But I still had the Pokeball clutched in my hand, and Butter was standing there taking all the blame for something that wasn't entirely his fault. I should have done better, and it was because of me that we'd lost the third I hadn't of panicked, I probably could have stopped the theives from escaping...

"Ngn!" I whimpered, because I knew what I was about to do wouldn't be pretty. "S-sir!"

For a minute, I was afraid, and relieved that he hadn't appeared to hear me. But then his eyes fell from Butters, and drifted over to me, as if he hadn't really been aware that somebody else had been there, even though Butters had told him. Well, he _had_ been half asleep by the looks of it.

"Please, it's not _entirely_ Butters fault..."

"Tweek," frowned the Professor, and I jumped upon hearing my name. I had been friends with Stan for a short while when we were younger, but I hadn't honestly expected his dad to remember me."It's nice of you to stand up for your little friend, but the fact remains that we no longer have 3 Pokemon to present tomorrow. And what's worse- we don't know who these people were that _took_ the Pokemon. It was his job to get them here safely, and he failed."

"But Sir," I protested, stepping forward. "There was nothing Butters could have done. They had this huge green _thing_ with vines, and they were choking _the life_ out of him. So I had to use one of the pokemon-"

"You USED ones of the pokemon!?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Well that's just _great_. Why didn't you just let them take that one to?!"

"I-I don't understand..."

"When you use a pokemon that's never been used before, it _bonds_ to you. Now the trainer that's coming tomorrow has no choice but to use-" he paused a moment to snatch t he ball out of Butter hands, looking down at the pokemon within," an Elektrike!"

"But Professor," chimed Butters, who had finally found his voice, "you were saying just last week how strong that Pokemon and it's evolution were."

"Yes Butters, but what if the trainer that's coming tomorrow had felt strongly for one of the other pokemon? Both of them and their evolutions are powerful as well, and the choice was his to make. This Elektrike may not have been meant to bond with him, but now, there's no choice. It's kind of a big deal!" he growled as he walked toward me, snatching the ball I'd been holding.

"Growlithe? Great, what am I gonna do with you now?" he mumbled walking away.

"Butters, your parents will be hearing about this. However, givent he fact that you were nearly killed, I'll ask them not to punish you. You on the other hand, Tweek." I froze upon hearing him say my name. "I'll be expecting you here bright and early tomorrow- now go home, the both of you."

I hesitated a moment when Butters looked as if he were about to argue, but when he turned away toward the door a moment later, I wasted no time in slipping out myself.

"Boy, that sure was lucky, wasn't it Tweek?" he asked as we hurried down the path away from the building.

"For you maybe- what do you think he's gonna do to me when I go tomorrow?"

"Well ge, I dunno. Professor Marsh has always been a little strange..."

"OH GOD!" I screamed, hands flying to my hair in panic. "What if he's really some kind of evil scientist, and he wants to fuse me to some nasty pokemon?!"

"Oh, come on Tweek, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad" he said, pausing at the corner where we would go our seperate ways.

"I sure hope not.." I whimpered, before we said our good-byes. Tomorrow, why did it sound so forboding?

* * *

**Authors Note;; **Well, here you have it- the first chapter of Earth #2. Please review to tell me what you like or didn't like about it. I am looking for Beta Readers, and will be putting the next chapter up some time next Sunday- so long as I get 3 reviews :D


End file.
